


Steven Magica

by Steamlover4



Series: Toon Magica [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Manipulation, Episode: s06e16 Fragments, F/F, Kyubey is Awful, Kyubey knows what he doing, Manipulation, Maybe come a crossover series, Steven going to have a bad time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamlover4/pseuds/Steamlover4
Summary: Steven Universe met a new friend. It's name is Kyubey
Series: Toon Magica [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710643
Kudos: 16





	Steven Magica

**Author's Note:**

> In an AU after Mr Universe and before Fragments and a bit of AU for Madoka Magica, it's a little idea that came to my head after The finale of Steven Universe Future so this is just one little one-shot that I may turn to a series with other animated shows. Though My previous story is on a long hiatus. I want to create new stories that are just little out-shots to evolve into full stories with chapters. So this is a story about Steven meeting with a certain white cat-thing.

"What's wrong?" Steven flinched for a moment before turning around but what he saw was something that he never expected to see there's a white cat-like creature in front of him.

"What?" Steven asked.

"You seem pretty sad as if you went through a lot" Steven's mind drifts off to the last few days: his failed proposal to Connie, his time at the hospital,the fight with his dad and him running away from the gems when they try to confront him and get him to talk about what happened.

"I… I'm fine right now it's Just nothing I was just having some little problems at home" Its a small lie and hopefully get it to go away. " But it's nothing and I just need a few minutes to rest. "

" Little problems? They are big enough to make you run away from home ?" Steven's eyes widen as his body turns bright pink. "what...how did.. you.." he stammered as he slowly back away. This is just wrong. How did it know?

The White cat-thing seems almost confused "Because I have seen a lot that you went through you try to propose to Connie that you love yet She told you not now, so you felt heartbroken, you find out that all your hard work cause you so much stress and pain, you felt useless with your friends..."

Steven covered his ears; He didn't want to hear any of this. Not now, Not ever. Then the Cat-thing pressed one button that he never wanted to hear ¨Then you found out that the father you look up to is similar to the mother you want to forget..¨

At this point, Steven couldn't take it anymore ¨Shut up, Shut up, SHUT UP¨ His scream created a crater the size of a house where the cat once appeared. He took a deep breath and realized what he had done.

¨Oh no...Oh no… I'm so sorry I didn't mean to..¨ Then he hears a voice behind him. ¨That's okay¨ the cat-thing said as jump down from a tree ¨It's my fault for pushing; I will try to help you, ¨ Steven, slowly turn back to his normal colour

¨ Yeah¨ Steven said ¨I just didn't want to hear it it just hurts¨ Cat-thing smiled ¨ I see a lot of cases like you so I understand what you're going, Steven.¨ Steven look at the cat shocked ¨How do you know my...¨

¨ I heard so much about you since you're the hero of the universe. Just so you don't feel uncomfortable. My name is Kyubey¨

¨Oh, So, Kyubey, why did you come here¨ ¨After seeing all the hard work you have done for the universe. I decide your actions are worthy enough to become a magical boy¨ Steven looks at Kyubey confused

" A magical boy? " Steven could not help but wonder " Who or What are Magical Boy?"

"They are magical heroes and warriors who fight against Witches and Warlocks, Demons that spread despair around the world" Kyubey explained happily. Steven could help but smile, They seem very brave, yet there's something off about the way they describe witches and warlocks.

" So Witches and Warlocks hurt people's while magical boys and girls help others," Steven started questioning Kyubey's statement.

"That's right" and what should I do to become one?" Steven asked. "A wish" Kyubey said. " A what?" Steven looks at Kyubey confused "Well usually I make the person wish come true in exchange for becoming a magical girl," Kyubey explained.

Steven stared at Kyubey for a few seconds before speaking again "So if I tell you my wish then you can grant and I become a magical boy. "

Kyubey Nodded " That's the basics. "

Steven can't help but have mixed feelings about it, On the one hand, this too good to be true plus could he really do that and he just met them? How does he know them wasn't lying? But on the other hand, It's better than nothing, the gems are right that one day he could hurt someone with his new abilities he nearly gets his dad killed earlier this week and this may be the solution he needs. After a few moments of thinking, Then Steven made his decision. He turns to Kyubey and stated "Okay I know my wish"

Kyubey looked at the boy with their red eyes "What's your wish, Steven"

"I wish I could better control my powers, so not only that I won't hurt anyone but I can help the people that needed it."

Kyubey looks to the boy and smiled; His energy will be very powerful indeed "Your wish is my command."

**Author's Note:**

> The few episodes are either Sunshine and Rainbows for Steven Universe. Or Steven turns into a Warlock at the end of Everything's Fine. I think the next chapter may be right after Fragments and while the events of the other episodes wouldn´t happen (Due to Kyubey) He will run into more Magical Girls and Boys. Who next? I´m thinking Bill know about our cat demon.


End file.
